


Rainbow

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain





	Rainbow

Otra reunión fastidiosa donde sólo se escuchaban regaños. Ellos no eran los únicos que debían poner ideas para escribir nuevas canciones; pero, estaba bien que los regañaran. Hacía ya casi un año que no sacaban siquiera un single. Luego de Share, todo tipo de inspiración se fue directo al demonio.

Tegoshi tuvo la filmación de YamaNade, de Soukon junto a Koyama, Kato y Masuda, Yamashita sus recitales del Short but sweet y Ryo, simplemente había desaparecido. Su único punto de reunión eran las sesiones fotográficas de las múltiples revistas en las que salían y que los hacían salir del estudio de vez

en cuando.

Pero, aún así, todos sentían que la comunicación como grupo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cada vez que Kitagawa los reunía, lo único que podían oír salir de sus labios eran regaños.

Y el más afectado era, sin dudas, Yamashita. El dueño de la agencia nunca lo había regañado, sino todo lo

contrario, pero se sentía mal porque lo hacía frente a sus amigos. Aquellos halagos eran dirigidos sólo a él, no al resto de NEWS. Quien fuera partícipe de la frustración y la impotencia de Yamashita fue Ikuta, quien lo acompañó en la serie de recitales que el artista diera en Noviembre. Fue él quien insistió para que intentara calmar a Don Johnny y sus palabras dulces, alegando que lo único que lograba era acallar los verdaderos sentimientos de NEWS como grupo. Y, estaba más que claro que lo que estaba por generar con esa actitud no era otra cosa que separarlos. El dueño de la agencia de publicidad siempre declaró que le gustaba el dúo formado por Tegoshi y Masuda, y la grabación de Loveless no había sido casualidad. Por su parte, podía incluir a Koyama en el Shonen club en cualquier momento; y luego vería qué hacía con el resto del grupo. Quizás era eso lo que más le molestaba a Yamashita: él era el líder indiscutido de NEWS y, como tal, no había pronunciado palabra de queja al respecto. Y, quizás era por ese motivo que cada uno de los integrantes de la banda estaba enfrascado en sí mismo, sincerándose sólo con su compañero más cercano: Masuda en el caso de Tegoshi, y Kato en el caso de Koyama. Pero… ¿Y Nishikido?

Sabía que había visitado el estudio de filmación y varias de las locaciones del drama en el que actuaban Tegoshi junto con Kamenashi, por lo cual, estaba seguro casi del todo de que esa persona a la cual le confiaba todo, no era otro que Uchi, ya que, gracias a que NEWS estaba en “suspenso”, podían verse más seguido, incluso fuera de la agencia de publicidad.

\- ¿No crees que es hora de que hagas algo, Pi?

Esa pregunta formulada por Ikuta vivían dando vueltas por su cabeza. Si bien ya no era un niño, seguía emocionándose cada vez que lo invitaban a cantar. Sabía que seguía siendo un Junior después de todo, un

Junior que deseaba ser un Johnny debutado cuanto antes, pero aunque todos pensaban que la presentación junto a Yamashita era un plan macabro para consolidar un dúo inexistente, eso nunca se le cruzó por la mente a Ikuta, él sólo estaba contento por ayudar a su senpai.

 

Yamashita caminaba por un parque. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y levantó la vista. En sus oscuras gafas se reflejaban la innumerable cantidad de edificios que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, pero él

sólo miraba uno de ellos: la agencia de publicidad donde trabajaba. Como flashazos, recordó cuando entró, cuando hizo su debut y una de las cosas más importantes: cuando lo habían llamado junto a otros ocho muchachos para formar NEWS.

\- ¿Es que sería capaz de dejar las cosas así como están…? – Murmuró, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una mirada triste. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual atendió -. Yamashita al habla… Mhh… Sí… Está bien… Sí, no hay problema. No estoy demasiado lejos – Le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Al pronunciar la última frase, su voz se volvió más baja y con un dejo de tristeza. Cortó la llamada y suspiró, volviendo la vista a aquel edificio. Se levantó y se dirigió al mismo.

 

Al entrar un guardia de seguridad le dedicó una reverencia, acto que el recién llegado imitó.

Tres recepcionistas le sonrieron cuando cruzó la recepción para dirigirse a un pasillo, al costado de la misma. De un lado, una pared con fotografías de todas las generaciones de Johnnys y una infinita cantidad de discos de oro, platino y otros metales eran el contraste perfecto con el verde paisaje que había del otro lado, el cual se asomaba de los vidrios. Al finalizar el pasillo, tomó el ascensor, el cual se detuvo en el último piso.

Bajó y se topó, esta vez, con fotografías. Por cualquier motivo, a Kitagawa le encantaba llenar sus paredes con ellas. Se detuvo frente a las que eran de NEWS, recordando mentalmente el momento en el que se las

habían sacado. No sabía bien si en vez de retratar un lindo momento, estaban intentando retratar cómo estaban yendo cuesta abajo. No supo del todo cuánto tiempo le había tomado eso, ya que no habían dos cuadros, pero cuando se percató de que el tiempo no se había congelado, quitó su vista de la pared y

apresuró la marcha, hasta dirigirse a una puerta de vidrio.

Al cruzar la misma, una risita hizo que levantara la vista, chocándose con la de la simpática secretaria de Kitagawa.

\- ¿Otra vez quedaste pasmado viendo fotos, Yamashita-san?

\- Me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando – Respondió.

\- Pasa, te están esperando.

\- Gracias.

 

El morocho cruzó las puertas de la oficina de Kitagawa, encontrándose con las miradas del resto de NEWS y del dueño de la agencia.

\- Al fin llegas, Yamashita-kun – Dijo Kitagawa, sentado en su enorme sillón de un cuerpo, frente a su escritorio. El aludido no dijo nada, aparentemente esa visita por las fotografías le había quitado más

tiempo del que pensó. Se acercó y quedó a la altura del resto de los chicos. Kitagawa tosió y lo miró. Como un rayo, Yamashita se quitó sus anteojos, había olvidado que los tenía puestos y que eso molestaba al dueño de la agencia, el cual sonrió con dicho acto -. Imagino por qué están reunidos aquí, ¿no es verdad? –

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, la misma que venía recibiendo cada vez que eran reunidos en ese sitio. Kitagawa cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se levantó, dándoles la espalda. Tomándose las manos por debajo de sus espaldas, habló -. Saben que no íbamos a hacer ningún DVD por la serie de conciertos que dieron a principio de 2009. La razón por la que terminamos haciéndolo fue porque todos nuestros compositores estaban ocupados como para escribir canciones para NEWS, y ustedes no se mostraron muy dispuestos a hacerlo… - Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada, como siempre sucedía -. Hablaré con franqueza – el anciano siguió con su parlamento habitual, esta vez, mirándolos, a diferencia de los jóvenes, quienes, salvo Yamashita, intentaban por todos los medios, esquivar su mirada -… Mírenme… - Los chicos, muy a su pesar, lo miraron

-. Voy a disolver a NEWS.

Esta vez, no habían palabras que pudieran superar eso. Todos sabían que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría. Es más, ninguno mostró expresión de sorpresa.

\- Bien – dijo Kitagawa, volviendo a sentarse -, viendo que no hay objeción alguna: Tegoshi-kun, Masuda.kun, mañana quiero reunirlos para preparar un nuevo single de Tegomass; Nishikido-kun, la semana entrante Kanjani8 tendrá una presentación; Kato-kun, Koyama-kun, ha salido un espacio para un nuevo programa, es probable que los llame a ustedes para conducirlo; Yamashita-kun…

\- No – Susurró el aludido.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el anciano, tras no haberlo escuchado.

\- No. No voy a permitir que disuelva a NEWS.

Kato, Koyama, Masuda, Nishikido y Tegoshi, lo miraron aludidos, siendo el más sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas, Nishikido.

\- Pero…, Yamashita… - Dijo el más joven de NEWS.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlo así! – Le dijo, haciendo que sus compañeros estuvieran más extrañados aún.

Como quien lo lleva el diablo, Yamashita salió de la oficina, seguido por sus compañeros y por el mismísimo Kitagawa. Se detuvo frente a las fotografías que descansaban sobre la pared.

\- ¿Van a dejar esto aquí? – Dijo -. ¿Van a dejar que estas fotografías terminen aquí? – Cuando Kitagawa llegó al lugar, se acercó a él y le extendió un sinfín de papeles que iban desde papeles de cuadernos, hasta servilletas de papel -. Esto es NEWS. Esas nos nuestras canciones. Quédense con ellas, pero no se quedarán con nuestra alma. No importa que no tengamos nuevas, nuestras fanáticas nos siguen de todos modos. ¿Un nuevo DVD? ¿Un nuevo single? ¿Creen que eso les importa? Mientras que nosotros demostramos que seguimos sólidos como banda, a ellas no les importa y esperarán el tiempo necesario hasta una nueva presentación – Se volvió a sus compañeros, a quienes les dedicó una reverencia -. Perdón. Por no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para hablar antes, por haberme callado. Perdón.

Nishikido se acercó y le asestó un suave golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando que se levantara de golpe.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón, Pi – Le dijo, con una media sonrisa -. Nosotros también tenemos la culpa. No podemos depender siempre de ti para hacer las cosas.

Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo casi los mismos papeles que Yamashita le había extendido a Kitagawa, imitando el gesto, seguido por el resto de los chicos.

\- Disculpa, Kitagawa-san, pero no podemos aceptarlo – Dijo Koyama.

\- Vamos – Dijo Yamashita, de espaldas a Kitagawa, seguido por los integrantes del grupo.

La secretaria del anciano se acercó a juntar los papeles, pero tiritó de miedo cuando escuchó la carcajada de su superior, a quien miró.

\- Los jóvenes pueden ser fácilmente persuadidos después de todo – Dijo.

Fuera de la agencia, los muchachos se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche paseando por las calles, sin ánimo alguno de volver a sus casas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se sentaron en el mismo parque del cual Yamashita había ido a la agencia. Yamashita, Nishikido y Koyama se sentaron en un banco, Nishikido y Tegoshi se sentaron en el suelo frente a ellos y Masuda se quedó de pie.

\- ¿Creen que hayamos quedado desempleados? – Preguntó Masuda.

\- Nos metimos en tremendo lío… - Reconoció Kato, seguido por las risas de Koyama.

\- No lo creo – Dijo.

\- Después de todo, siempre seremos NEWS, con o sin canciones nuevas – Dijo Tegoshi.

\- ¿Quieren ir mañana a almorzar a mi casa? – Preguntó Ryo -. Hace tiempo que estamos sin hacer nada y estamos algo distanciados.

\- Seguro – Dijo Masuda.

\- Cuenta conmigo, Ryo-chan – Dijo Koyama.

\- ¿Pi? ¿Vienes? – Susurró el muchacho de Osaka.

\- Claro que sí – Dijo Yamashita, con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente, el silencio inundó el aire.

La luna y las luces de la cuidad era lo único que los iluminaba. Sorprendentemente todavía habían transeúntes caminando por allí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Tegoshi, sin dejar de vislumbrar la luna.

\- Van a hacer las doce y cuarto – Respondió Koyama.

\- _Sekai e todoke massugu na omoi_ – Susurró Tegoshi.

\- _Kakaru niji no kanata_ – Le siguió Ryo.

\- _Hatenaki sora kono hane nara We can fly! Wo wo wo_ – Terminaron la frase al unísono-…

_Amari ni karen na kenaki nanoni saku hana_

_Bokura no iro wa? Kaori wa? Mada mada dawa_

_Itsuka wa so usa akeru sa atarashii asa_

_Moro te wo agete mukatte…_

_Kono mune wa mou kizanderu_

_Tashika na kodou wa takanatte…_

_Sekai e todoke massugu na omoi_

_Kakaru niji no kanata_

_Hatenaki sora kono hane nara_

_We can fly! Wo wo wo!_

_Sekai ni todoku koe wo kikasete_

_Itsumo soba ni iru yo_

_Afureru kanjou_

_Ima nara We can change!_

_Issho ni yukou!_

_Itsumo no michi de  
kokage de shizen na mama de_

_Iki wo suikomi tatazuni ieru itami_

_Nagashita namida chiyanda toki wa kate da_

_Chikara ni natte aimatte_

_Ano kane wa mou naridasu_

_Ari no mama no jibun hanatte…_

_Sekai e todoke massugu na omoi_

_Jiyuu ni egaite miyou_

_Kanarazu hora shinjiteru nara_

_We can fly! Wo wo wo!_

_Sekai ni todoku ano niji no koe_

_Michi no eria e to_

_Kono ude nobashi susumeba_

_We can change!_

_Kokoro no habataki ga kikoeru_

_Subete wa sou sa bokura shidai nano sa_

_Tobitatou…!_

_Sekai e todoke massugu na omoi_

_Kakaru niji no kanata_

_Hatenaki sora kono hane nara_

_We can fly! Wo wo wo…_

_Sekai ni todoku koe wo kikasete_

_Itsumo soba ni iru yo_

_Afureru kanjou_

_Ima nara We can change!_

_Issho ni yukou!_

 

\- Pi – Dijo Nishikido -…, happy birthday.

El aludido sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Sonrió gracias a sus amigos. Esta vez, no dejaría de lado sus sentimientos, no callaría nada. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que NEWS volviera a brillar, como un arcoiris.

 

_"Dejemos que estos honestos sentimientos lleguen al mundo a través del arcoiris que miente a la distancia_

_Con estas alas, podemos volar en los infinitos cielos_

_Justo como las lastimosas flores salvajes que florecen en el mundo_

_¿De qué color será? ¿Qué aroma tendrá? Todavía tenemos un largo camino qué seguir_

_Pero, un día, asomará sobre nosotros, como el amanecer de un nuevo día_

_Y levantaremos nuestras manos hacia eso_

_Ya está grabado en mi corazón_

_Mi corazón late con un ritmo establecido_

_Dejemos que estos honestos sentimientos lleguen al mundo a través del arcoiris que miente a la distancia_

_Con estas alas, podemos volar en los infinitos cielos_

_Deja que nuestras voces sean oídas por el mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado_

_Con estas desbordantes emociones, ahora, todavía podemos cambiar_

_¡Vamos juntos!_

_En el camino que siempre tomamos, pararé y esperaré_

_Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, tomaré un respiro y curaré mi pena_

_Las lágrimas que derramé cuando estaba frustrado_

_Se volverán fortaleza_

_El sonido de esa campana ya ha sonado_

_Así que deja que la verdad te libere_

_Con estos sentimientos en aumento que llegarán al mundo, ¿por qué no tratamos esbozar nuestra propia libertad?_

_Seguiré creyendo, seguramente seré capaz de volar_

_Para hacerle llegar al mundo que tenemos que pasar por el arcoiris en lugares desconocidos_

_Y si alzamos nuestras armas y nos movemos rápido, seremos capaces de cambiar_

_Puedo oír el sonido de las alas de tu corazón latiendo_

_Así es, todo [lo que queremos lograr] depende de que nosotros hagamos el primer paso_

_Dejemos que estos honestos sentimientos lleguen al mundo a través del arcoiris que miente a la distancia_

_Con estas alas, podemos volar en los infinitos cielos_

_Con estas desbordantes emociones, ahora, todavía podemos cambiar_

_¡Vamos juntos!"_


End file.
